Not An Easy Task
by Of leaves and branches
Summary: Sarah's grown and is teaching at a high school. Enter Obsessive Goblin King intent on taking what's his, showing up at school and threatening her students. Does this story take a dark or a humorous tone?
1. He Watches

In a small apartment room; a sleeping figure lay tousled beneath the sheets. The wind breezes gently through the open window and the first ray of sunlight kisses her face and stirs her. Her eyes flutter open, a jewel of emerald green. Her hazy eyes searches for the digital clock to tell her what time it is. 6:59 the red led lights blink back at her. "Oh, it's almost time." she groans pulling the pillow and shielding her face from the bright rays that hit her. "It can't be time yet… I wish..." she mumbles incoherently into the pillow. A wish: suddenly the sunlight withdraws and the clock, the digital numbers count backward and she falls back into sleep.

"I'm late!" Sarah Williams suddenly throws back the blanket and looks at the watch on her bedside table. It reads 6:31. 'That's strange' she wonders. Didn't she wake up earlier and fell back asleep... She swears she overslept, last night going through and grading her students' papers she had slept late. And yet she felt quite rested; well rested. She scrambles to her window, she had left it open?

Looking out through the small window of her bedroom she notes the sun, it hasn't been long since it had risen and that cut out the possibilities that her watch may be at fault. "Well, I'm up a bit early, all right! Better get ready. It's going to be a long day miss Williams." Sarah snorted; talking to herself made her question her sanity. Though a lot of things had happened to her that could make anyone question hers.. if only they knew what she has seen.. Nope nope nopity nope.. I'm not going to think about that.. Dream. Sarah shook her head and headed to the bathroom.

Taking her time to brew her coffee while reading a book and making faces that reflected the mood of the characters of which she was reading about while her cat purred and rubbed her ankles was definitely Sarah. And as she grabbed her jacket, locked her apartment and ran down the stairwell and got to her car chanting "late, late late… ". He watched intently through the clear glass of the crystal bauble that he held. The cretins crowded at his feet for attention yet he kept his attention to the figure in the crystal. "Reckless isn't she?" he smirked as she drove off 'and he had reordered time for her'. He sighed and then kicked one of the goblins that had started to get too close for his liking.

At school.

"okay, so here are your papers, each of you have been graded according to your perception of the reading assignment and most of you have done exceptionally good, as for those who got an "F", you'll have to stay back during lunch and take another reading assignment." There were a few groans and Sarah smiled. "That's what you get for not taking the assignment seriously, Matthew." She turned to one particular kid who groaned louder than necessary.

"It's Matt, miss Williams, but do we have to do reading assignments? We're just kids, we should be having fun ya know". A kid with greasy hair smiled sheepishly at her. Some murmur at the back seemed to agree with him.

"It's a part of learning, the book was an abridged version of the water babies, you'll have to deal with more complex forms of literature as you go higher up the education ladder so Sock it in and take it like a man!" the class giggled. "So MATT," she paused, "I'll give you the liberty to choose your own reading assignment." It was her turn to smile sheepishly; Matt gulped inconspicuously. " from any of Shakespeare's original work, submit your opinions on it in a form of an essay which can exceed as many pages as you want but is only limited to a minimum of ten pages."

" TEN?! It's not fair" he groaned.

Miss Williams smiled at the familiarity of those words. "No it's not; therefore all of your "F" posse can take the same assignment." The few of them groaned helplessly while the others' giggled. "You can come to me anytime for assistance."

Miss Williams can be diabolical. No, cruel.

She smiled and turned to the board on the wall "All right, everyone turn to page… "

Outside the classroom, a snowy white owl perched on a branch observing the happenings inside the classroom.


	2. The Wheels set in motion

Another long day, the clock already struck 3 o'clock and class hours were officially over. Sarah walked into the faculty lounge and plopped herself over the couch right next to the potted plant, she usually preferred this spot over her desk which had stacks of papers and assignments that needed reviewing, which reminded her of all the work she had pending. The plant had become a friend and the couch, an utmost necessity. She inclined herself over the couch and picked up the book she had been reading; the one that she conveniently carries everywhere she goes and buries her small nose in it. She had promised the kids she'd be available in case they needed her and she was going to stick around for a while, even though most of the faculty had gone home.

She was so engrossed when suddenly with the flip of another page she realised that a tall figure stood next to her, jumping at her realisation he offered her a diminutive smile.

"Harry," Sarah tried to hide her annoyance at being interrupted with a bigger smile, failing miserably "What are you doing?"

"You just looked so serene." That wasn't unsettling at all.

"Oh," she then sat upright, straightening her back and retreating from her relaxed disposition, "Can I... Can I help you with something?" Unsure how she was to react, she decided staring him down was the wisest course of action.

He smiled unhesitant this time, "Would you want to grab some coffee with me?"

"No." She smiled back "I'm far too busy with work." gesturing her hands toward the door that lead to the staff room where her table was, standing up briskly she walked past him and headed towards the door.

On reaching her table and the piles of paperwork stacked upon it, she turned back to look back at the door, thankful he hadn't followed her. Harry was a nice guy but he was unsettling, evidently every guy that approached her was. She sighed and decided to wrap up her work and get going as it was evident none of her "devoted" students were going to show up. As she reached for the books at the edge of the table, she knocked off an object that rolled to the ground. Startled she looked on the apple that rolled and now halted to a stop a few feet from her.

* * *

><p>His colleague Sarah Williams; in her mid-twenties, pretty and intelligent, was everything he wanted in a woman. Harry Harris couldn't get why she would refuse him every single time, he assumed he was easy enough on the eyes, he was well settled and a potential family man so why not? He watched her as she briskly walked toward the door and disappeared into the other room. He considered following her but figured she wouldn't welcome the endeavor so he walked out the other door dejected. He fumbled for the keys in his pocket as he got out the building and towards his car.<p>

She intrigued him, she was mysterious and kind and he felt like he knew her, he knew she wasn't as heartless as she pretended to be and maybe one day... He smiled at that thought, looking at the keys in his hand "When will you be mine Sarah?"

"Apparently, Never." A crisp voice responded.

He had barely looked up when he heard a flutter of fabric. And that's all he heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>He stood high upon the battle field, blood drenched cloak fluttering behind him. Another war won, the Goblin king was a powerful ally and in exchange of a gift they gained his aid. The warriors of the Druids realm looked upon their high king, the Maughn enemy laid waste in the vast planes of the battlefield.<p>

The Druid King was old, his magic waned and the enemy was brutal and they didn't have any chance of winning, it was then that they had to resort to using the ancient forbidden rites to call upon an ancient entity and strike a deal. Protection and victory in exchange for a price. He had answered their call.

The king approaches the Mythical king with the emissary and the warriors that were to protect their king. They were clearly apprehensive to approach the Creature that looked like a man yet was different.

The Emissary had hardly begun to say something when The Goblin king sharply turned towards them and gestured his arm to silence him, "Won't the King speak for himself? for his people?" He spoke in a crispy accent, clearly amused by the disconcert of the party that had approached him.

The aged King relents, His frail arm reached towards him and he spoke, "The deal was made and you've kept your end of the bargain, you may name your price. I have daughters a many, a queen will serve you well."

"I came to your aid even though I was indisposed to do so, and in return you offer me a bride? I could steal away one easily if and when I wish but.."

"It is not what you want," the King continues "So what Is it you require?"

"You know me well enough to complete my speech for me; surely you know what I want?" He drawled. "The spell; to travel to the mortal world without summons and without restrictions, requires an ingredient"

The king draws an elongated breadth.

"I know you have it, Asflhiem Son of Augur, Your father was the very being that perfected the spell. The deal was made," There's a glint in his eyes then "You wouldn't refuse me now would you?"

The threat puts the warriors escorting the king on edge; one of them reaches for the sword hilt. There is a swift breeze and suddenly that very warrior is cut down into two.

"Deny me what's mine?" The goblin king says calmly while pointing his gauntlet hand, palms up and now wet with freshly drawn blood.

The old King halts his hand out "No more blood," he sounded defeated, "The Mylfir is yours."

With that the Goblin King smiles a cold smile.


	3. Oblivious

The next day; Sarah is all yawns and tousled hair, cradling a cup of coffee. A tall thin blonde woman wearing stilettoes and heavy make-up approaches the Coffee machine that Sarah's standing next to.

"Oh Sarah honey! You look worse for the wear," She cackles " you should really not overwork yourself, are those dark circles? My sweetheart you're barely thirty and you look.." The Thin blonde, Lorri Harris continues her mindless chatter. "…And have you seen Mrs Wolfshiem in her cardigan…."

Sarah tries really hard to tune out the noise the woman in front of her was expending, another late night exertion had taken a toll on her and this morning wasn't one of the days where she awoke well rested and fully replenished like some other days.

"Sarah, Sa-rah?" the older woman is looking at her now, "huh?" Sarah tries to snap out of her dazed expression and tries schooling her face into a smile, "Say what again? Were you even listening? Oh I swear…" She tunes it out again, sipping her coffee and nodding at certain intervals to seem like she's actually listening.

"So, what about you? Anything new with you?" Lorri asks rather expectantly.

Sarah winces at that, recalling her awkward and uncomfortable confrontation with Harry who just happened to be Lorri's cousin. She was sure Harry might have mentioned it to his nosey cousin and determined to get her off topic quickly replies, "Yeah, an apple."

"An Apple?" Lorri seemed confused and by the way her expressive eyebrows creases in together she expects a more elaborate explanation.

"There was an apple on my desk, somebody placed it there, you wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Sarah asks, hoping to get steer Lorri away from any impending topics of Harry and also to pursue the question of who may have left an apple on her table.

"How can you be sure it was left for you hun? Everyone knows about you and your aversion to fruits, I remember you dashing away the last time someone offered you a basket of fruit" she laughs, "Somebody could've just forgotten it there, It's the season and I think Some of the new guys bring apple for lunch, Zykes's Table is next to yours and he has been known to be a devout vegetarian, maybe he wants to convince….."

Sarah sighs and before Lorri could continue any further she looks at her watch and cuts her short, "Time for class, Sorry Lorri. I'll see you later." She smiles and walks away briskly, she should've known asking Lorri was futile and she knew the apple was definitely for her, the note on her table said so.

Looking at the quiet sea of calm that was her class, Sarah mentally pats herself for quick thinking on her part to give her class a pop quiz. The students however are less accommodating to it; the dour expression on their faces says it all.

She convincing herself that this act of her is for the general good, this would help her students; a pop quiz was due and she won't have to deal with the mindless banter of her responsive class- Her head hurt so much she couldn't take any noise, she smacks herself inwardly for not taking a day off.

As the clock ticks by, Sarah notices a hand raised up ever so slowly from the back of the class, Sarah knows who the arm belongs to and is reluctant to response. Taking the lack of reaction as the teacher not noticing him, Matt started to wave his hand vigorously. Now no longer able to ignore him Sarah groans inwardly.

"What is it Matthew?"

"Miss Sarah? Why are your shoes different?"

"Huh?"

"Your shoes, you have a different pair on each foot?"

The class starts laughing and when she looks down on her feet, two mismatched shoes were staring back at her. Sarah groans again, this time louder.

At the end of the quiz, the students' hands in their paper with broad smiles, some even still giggling, Sarah knew a load of them did terrible in their tests but they were more than cheerful. As Matt turned in his paper, he smiles cheekily at her and runs off. Sarah looks at his paper and sees a Sketch of her on it.

She stacks up the papers and leaves. A cup of coffee and a change of footwear were on her agenda.

The class 1-C, the day for the students continues on normally, uneventful. It's only during the physics class that the strange thing happened.

First the teacher was very late. The teacher turned out to be someone other than the usual Mr Harry Harris. The teacher had an unusual appearance, the girls cooed that he looked like a rock star; the guys had to admit he had a certain air and everyone agreed His pants looked uncomfortably tight.


	4. Shoe to meet you too

What do people know about a mythical king that was supposed to exists only in stories, stories long forgotten; buried by the ashes of time and even when unearthed would seem no more than a children's fairy tale. Well, for one thing people won't expect the said mythical creature to be teaching a bunch of insufferable high school children- least of all imagine that he'd be taking a subject that his very existence negates: Physics.

Now, the Students weren't exactly ready to follow the peculiarity of the presence of this new substitute teacher. The class bursts into whispers, and a few of them raises their brow. The new teacher is different; he has an air about him, with his tight pants and knee high boots and the collared up shirt and fancy vest, his long blond hair tied up behind he should look odd but he blends in perfectly. The students are the ones feeling a little bit underdressed.

He walks into the room waving the small teacher handbook and lazily leans over the table with one arm supporting his weight, he looks around the room noting everything he sees through keen perfectly framed eyes, he then pauses his gaze on to the white board. Large letters sprawled over the board says "pop quiz". He turns sharply towards the students and smirks, which gets the girls up in the front row melting.

"Hello children." His crisp voice cuts through the air and if his smirk had left a few girls with butterflies in the stomach, this wrecks up a whole storm.

He flips through the pages of the physics handbook and raises his brow. He then saunters to the back of the class wordlessly, hands clasped behind his back while tapping his index finger over the book in his hand. The class is quiet and inconspicuously follows his movements; some of them are set on edge and doesn't dare to look back at him, even though he's not particularly staring at anyone.

"The law of physics," he drawls out the last word longer than necessary "dictates that force equals mass time acceleration."

"Newton's law of motion... A body in motion…. hmm interesting…" He starts flipping the pages more interested in the contents than paying attention to the students.

The kids exchanges looks with each other. The students have never been more confused.

* * *

><p>Sarah's about ready to go home, being finished with her classes for the day. She had Detention duty today, and she was the last one to be going home again. She wonders why Matt and his posse weren't at detention, in fact none of them were. Maybe her class didn't cause trouble today; the thought was new and pleasing, she smiles while gathering the pile of pop quiz papers from her desk. She looks at her feet, she'd put on a pair of sneakers. She had borrowed an extra pair of gym shoes from Coach Pico during lunch as she soon found out mismatched shoes were very distracting to both her students and her. She then reaches for her mismatched pair under the table.<p>

She gets her shoes from under her table suddenly Sarah hears a thumping running sound and someone stumbling towards the room she's in, she tightens her hold on her shoes, a pair in each hand and as she turns, she sees a figure running towards her. It takes a split second for Sarah to throw one of her shoes at the figure that had entered the room and another split second to realise that the face that the shoe hit belonged to a student of hers. The kid on being hit in the face trips on the waste bin that was coincidentally hazardously placed near one of the other faculty's table and crashes on to the floor a measly feet from her. Sarah is now near panicking, she bends down to her knees and reaches to check the students pulse, suddenly the kid jerks his head up and Sarah falls back startled. "Are you okay Tony?" Sarah Gets up and reaches for the boy again. The boy is shaking and is out of breath, "Tony, what happened?" Sarah asks worried, maybe the kid is being bullied again. Tony was always picked on by Matt and his group of friends.

"Sarah Williams.." Tony exhales and looks at her while clinging on to either of Sarah's sleeves, ".. He.. Get Sarah Williams.." Sarah now worried waits for him to finish his sentence.

"The class.. trouble.." Tony is about to say more but it doesn't happen, the kid was moving his mouth but no sound was coming out except ragged breadth. Sarah creases her brow and then walks fast out towards the door, "Stay here!" She shouts back at Tony and heads straight towards her class, class 1-c.

As she entered the class, she finds it empty. She enters the class and does a quick scan towards all the corners, when the lights start blinking. Sarah goes towards the switchboard and flicks the switches but it doesn't help. All of a sudden the lights go completely dark, then it comes back on and when she turns around, a pair of mismatched eyes stare back at her and a certain Goblin King stands in front of her.

"Nice to see you too, precious." He smiles, smirks.

Sarah's first instinct is to run; she would've screamed had her vocal chords decided not to freeze at that moment. She makes a break for the door but he's too quick, he's already at door.

"Trying to leave so early?" he asks casually. Like nothing's wrong or out of the ordinary la di la.

Sarah backs off towards the wall and he follows suit moving towards her, smiling all the while as he does so. He's about two feet closer to her now and much further away from the door now Sarah notes. Manoeuvring to her right she runs as quickly towards the door. The goblin king looks amused as he reaches for her arm or waist, she's not sure as she dodges and throws the other pair of her mismatched shoe that she was still clinging to at him and makes a break for it.

She almost stumbles out the door and swears under her breath. She runs terrified of the being that she just escaped from and somehow impressed that she made another hit in the face with a shoe. But it's going to cost her; she knows that, so does he as he smiles while staring at the shoe now in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>NA This chapter was hard to get out, it was in my head but I couldn't frame it and this is what came out. I'm going to start hunting for a beta now, suggestions welcomed. Do review! I'd really like your inputs to keep the story going. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**


	5. Anticipation

The janitors' closet is never exactly the safest place to hide, if there's anything one could learn from movies and fictional works that involves hiding in a small closeted space. Whether it be lovebirds sneaking around to be naughty or a particularly attractive victim on the run from a masked intruder wielding a giant cleaver and wearing a badass suit or just raggedy blue janitor jumpsuit, they will be discovered. Dragged along by their feet or just plain spliced up on spot.

But Sarah wasn't an avid movie watcher and she didn't know the rules of the chase. However she had found comfort in backing herself up to the far end of the wall (which was roughly 2 feet away from the door) and staring at the narrow plywood door anticipating it to burst into shards, holding on to the hope that that small wooden barrier would be enough to keep an all-powerful-make-up wearing- tights wearing king at bay.

Sarah drawing ragged breaths could feel the sweat trailing down the back of her neck. Running like a wild buck that had been tased at its rear, She had made a winning dash that could put her school's running track to shame, but damn, was she tired. Exhausted and worn out her head was swimming with questions. 'Why? How and What? ' s were doing synchronised swimming in her head with little to no amount of synchronisation.

The goblin king, the labyrinth was just a dream was it not? She remembered all the events with vivid details but that was it, she had put it off as a Very, with a capital V, vivid dream. She had woken up the morning after the celebration with Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus and her friends to find her room empty. There were no traces or anything to prove the Labyrinth had even happened at all. She had tried to call out to her magical friends over the mirror but there were only several times before chanting weird names into reflective objects started to feel silly, especially when the only thing staring back at you was your face with red rimmed eyes and a frown. Her parents had gotten her to the door of a psychiatrist and that was it, the Labyrinth had to go into the marked box titled "I'm Not Crazy" . Toby had grown fine to a very annoying normal 10 year old and had no account of It either.

She had to figure out why now? Why was he here and What did the goblin King want?. The questions would have to wait, She would do her research and investigation on her diary and the internet later but before that she had to escape, she notes while looking down at the crisp white sneakers on her feet that she had borrowed from the physical edu department.

Slowly reaching out to the door Sarah leaned in and pressed her ear to the door, there was nothing, no sound. Considering it safe she decides to leave the confines of the welcoming comfort and safety of the Janitor's closet. She looking around in the closet for a weapon grabs a very sinister looking mop, because a bucket won't look very intimidating. She could see the toolbox on the upper shelf but she couldn't reach it without risking falling off and causing a racket so she decided to go with the wooden mop.

Slowly opening the door with dread, she peeks out of the door and finding the hallway empty slithers out the doorframe with as much stealth as possible, it lasts for an insufferable second before she breaks into a run.

Sarah knows she'll get out of this, she survived the Goblin King the last time and she will do it again.

"He has no power over me." She whispers those words to herself as she hides behind a giant leafy potted plant by the corner of the last turn of the hallway. She would get Tony and then make a run for her car and get help while avoiding the Goblin king; that was the plan.

* * *

><p>The Goblin King was twisted, it was because he had existed for so long that he defied conventional thinking. Maybe this was the reason why he found Sarah plastered on the wall in the small confinement adorable. Like finding a kitten sheltering itself from the rain in a small turned down cardboard box. The Goblin King isn't one for cute things but that's as close as to describing what the Goblin King may have felt while looking at the holed up mortal through his crystal.<p>

Palmed in his hand, the shiny glass bauble showed his favourite mortal and here whereabouts. Reclined on the teachers' desk in the same room she left him in. He watches amused as she cautiously canters through the halls with her makeshift weapon. He let out a chuckle at the latter detail, she certainly never was dull.

His gaze flicker to the shoe placed besides him, and he smiles away.

The one or two goblins that had followed him into the realm looks on from the shadows at their ruler and pauses from squabbling over a half chewed up book of physics in awe. Their king had never looked happier.

"The game has begun my pretty.. Sa-rah" he whispers as he brings his crystal to his lips. Then he hears something emanating from the crystal, Her voice saying "… no power over me."

His face turns impassive and cold and the crystal shatters in his fists. The Goblins go silent and retreats further into the shadows if it's possible, one of them verbalizing a yelp. Nobody wanted to deal with the flippant attitude of a messed up king when he's mad, the goblins knew their king all too well and shattering crystals in his palms was a sign that indicated that either their ruler was pissed off or he was performing a magik trick to keep his subjects from causing a riot. The magic trick was usually accompanied by him singing and right at this moment there wasn't even a hint of a hum. They knew that the business the king had in here was of utmost importance, in fact everything their ruler does was; they would never question him.

"Keep them inside or I'll bog you." He commands towards the shadows and walks out the door.

They nod their head in agreement vigorously though their King isn't looking at them and draws a breath they were holding as his cape disappears out of sight and the door closes behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>An Alright, this took me a while to write down. I've been getting reviews about how its hard for the readers to follow and i'm trying my best. Do review, I highly appreciate the support and dang! I need to get better at writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for the fun reviews you've left. So I hope you guys enjoy the story :) **


	6. The still still student

The plan was simple enough; she had replayed all the scenarios in her head. Just get the Boy and get the hell out. Her headache had started to buzz back in and it was starting to thump at a very rhythmic and catchy beat.

Muttering various creative curses under her breath, she kept her stiff body still and hid beside the potted plant. She could hear some patter of feet and some undiscernable noises from afar and that, she was sure belonged to those of goblins.

Sarah, as a teacher; as a probable role model for young adults won't usually swear so much but desperate times had come. Facing her old nemesis after years of believing he didn't exist had driven her to the ultimate state of foul mouthed-ness that she was swearing under her breadth repeatedly, half of them directed towards her therapist and the medication she had to put up with just to convince herself she dreamed up the Labyrinth and all its occupants. Such crass language if heard would probably bar her from teaching or coming within influential distance of any kid ever again.

She didn't want to encounter any goblin or their monarch, the latter had magical powers and glitter and you can never be sure if you can avoid the said monarch but the former could be avoided and overpowered, she reassured herself by gripping tight the weapon in her hand. She could laugh at the absurdity of the situation_, because if you see a hoard of leathery goblins come at you: You could just mop them away right?_

At best, she could be sneaky and avoid any unwanted encounters. She looked to and fro, right and left and then broke into another merciless run towards the office. Logic be damned, the Goblin King can pop out anywhere anytime, the faster the better.

She got into the office, thankfully without bumping into any critters or their sovereign lord. She could see Tony from the doorway. He was right where she left him; on the ground, facing away from her.

She halted her run, locked the door and walked fast to the adjoining room that the kid was in. She was about to start. "Tony.. Oh Shit NO!"

Tony had green ears. _Well F**k._

"So crude, Sa-rah." The disembodied voice came from everywhere and nowhere. Sarah pinpointed her gaze on a file cabinet almost accusingly; the voice certainly seemed to originate from one of the drawers. There was not a single doubt, the voice could only belong to one specific being.

"Looking for me?" He sounded disappointed.

She flipped her head towards her right and stared. He stood over in the far corner of the room with his hips strutted out and his hands just crossed over his chest. There was that damned smug smile of his, one corner of his mouth upturned and a slight glance of his teeth. Sarah supposed the smile could've been disarming but to her that was the _go_ signal for taking up a grenade and flinging it towards him.

"I was hoping not to find you." She bitted out almost immediately.

"You wound me precious." He mocked placed his hand over his chest and tilted his head almost predatorily.

Sarah winced at the generous display of his sharp teeth. They weren't so sharp before.

"Apparently, I don't do it enough." She replied as she moved closer to Tony who sat still as a statue, she got close to him and then poked him with the stick end of the mop. He didn't even budge.

The goblin king was looking at her intently, wholly quiet as she nudged the frozen boy yet again.

"What did you do with him?" Sarah asked with a frown, bending down and reaching for the boy's shoulder. The boy was frozen stiff and looked more like a wax figure.

"I have to say, not many people could pull off the cleaning serf look. The look is very becoming of you. " He stated wryly as he eyed the wooden accessory in her hand.

Sarah probably felt like Gandalf with the mop as her staff, she took it on her other hand and lowered it without letting go. She pointed the mopping end to the Goblin King and repeated her question, unaffected by the mocking.

"What is wrong with him? What did you do Jareth?"

At the sound of his name, he inhaled slowly. There was a glint in his eyes and he closed them in what looked like triumph. Sarah didn't let her gaze leave him as he went into that weird relapse, she was impatient, "Well?" she asked again.

At that, he refocused his attention to her and replied with a dismissal wave of hand "I was bored, need I explain?"

"Bored?!" repeated Sarah. Trying to keep herself calm, her head had started thundering again after a short relief and she was struggling to keep a straight face, everything had started to irk her; like the goblin king, her frozen student and the most unflattering gym sneakers she wore that felt tighter on her feet.

The Goblin king smiled a knowing smile at her and much to the annoyance of Sarah repeated, "Bored."

"Go back, turn him back to normal and go back." Sarah snapped at him, her brain had evidently given up logic and fear was defeated by the need to relieve herself off the throbbing headache.

"Tsk tsk… Such uncultured behaviour Sarah." He started, swaying his shadowy cloak hypnotically as he circled around the room gracefully. "… and you have been tasking yourself with educating these young human minds, how disquieting."

Sarah's lips thinned, He had walked to a close proximity of her and her stationary student, how she wished the kid would just pop out to his senses and run, run like the wind. That aside, the goblin king had just belittled her "You aren't here to evaluate my teaching efficiency are you? What do you want? "

"Always so rude, you keep on asking questions over questions. Maybe you should first apologise for that very unwelcoming greeting you gave me after being separated for so long," he pointed to his face, where Sarah had thrown a shoe at "that's not how we greet old friends."

"Did I look happy to see you at all Goblin king?" Sarah took a stand, something had changed about the air of the Goblin King. It would have been wiser to had backed down but Sarah wasn't someone to back down easily.

Was it stupidity or bravery to look into the eyes of a foe much powerful than you? Whatever it was, Sarah had it in extra doses. She lifted her chin up and stared intensely at him. The king's gaze softened. "I was glad to see you too, Sarah" He tilted his head and smiled, " However you're not asking the right questions?"

Sarah looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Where are the rest of them?" He motioned his head towards the boy.

Sarah looked at the direction he motioned towards and was even more puzzled.

"Uh.. the rest of the fishes died and were flushed," Sarah answered cautiously and befuddled by the goblin king's sudden interest in the lonely fish in the office aquarium. Lenny had brought it in last week saying the fishes were magical and that the ambience of the work place would improve. But the fishes didn't survive long. There were five of them before now there was just one left. Maybe they hadn't looked after the fishes well; she couldn't remember ever feeding them.

"Not the pets Sarah." The king said pointedly snapping Sarah out of the reverie. This time, indicating his hand towards the Kid. He might as well have pointed bright neon signs towards the kid.

Sarah looked at the still still Tony, and then it dawned on her. Her heart started to beat erratically, and dread gripped her cold. This couldn't be. First Toby, now Tony and..

"My Students! Where.. what did you do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hah.. so right, I actually wanted their encounter to come off as a firecracker and stuff but I don't know what kind of stuff I wanted so I had to delay writing this. Sarah isn't as stupid as she seems, be warned there's a lot of badassery(Is that a word?) involved with her in the next chapters. Thanks a lot for the reviews guys ^^ It keeps me going! <strong>


End file.
